


Take care Jay

by groundzerochill



Series: The mighty adventures of Mars + Muse [3]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Muse (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Kinda, daddy dom, hurt! Jared, not kinky tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundzerochill/pseuds/groundzerochill
Summary: Jared's back hurts and Dom gets worried, and of course Matt and Chris have something to say about it.





	Take care Jay

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this you might realise what this whole series is leading to. I'll leave it for you to guess.

When the Thirty Seconds to Mars set ended Dom approached their frontman with a smile.   
"Great show mate. The crowd went crazy."   
"Thank you man." replied Jared after a small pout.   
"Are you okay?"   
"Yeah, it's just my back. It's killing me right now."   
"Oh. Do you need anything?"   
"A new spine should do." the singer jocked, causing Dom to roll his eyes.  
"Idiot. C'mon, let me help you."  
"Your set's about to start don't worry about me."  
"Jared." warned the drummer trying to look intimidating.   
"Dominic." Jared imitated. "This is just something that happens. I'll be fine."   
"Okay, fine. But I'll go say goodbye after the show and you better be perfect when that happens."   
"Always am." Jared mocked and Dominic laughed. "Okay, I'll see you later. Break a leg."   
"Thanks. See ya."

* * *

 

Jared took a deep breath to start acting like his back had stopped hurting like a bitch before opening the door.   
"I'm a brand new person as promised." he assured. He didn't mind the visit of the three members of Muse even though he was in just underwear. Dom however was caught out of guard, and not precisely by the american singer. His two bandmates started sending weird looks to him since they noticed Jared was basically naked.  
"You better not be lying."   
"I'm lost." Matt said. Chris just looked at both men with a frown of curiosity.   
"Daddy Dom is worried about my back. That's it." Jared informed putting on a random tee. Matt started giggling and hitting Dom with his elbow. The actor didn't seem to notice.   
"What exactly happened to your back?" asked Chris looking at his drummer with entertainment because of how embarrassed he seemed.   
"I got hurt climbing. Do you guys want anything?" offered Jared opening the mini fridge of the room.   
"Dom could use a cold shower." mocked Matt. Dominic kicked him with his elbow.   
"What?"  
"We're fine thanks." replied Dom. Both of his bandmates started giggling. "We wanted to thank you for the cupcakes. And of course say goodbye."  
"Why don't you go to LA with us? You can stay at my house if you want." Jared said.   
"I would love to, but I wanna see my kids."   
"Maybe Dom and I will go at some point before we take over the tour again." Matt commented patting his best friend's shoulder.   
"Yeah, maybe." nodded Dominic with killer glances towards his frontman.   
"Okay, great. Just let me know so I can get my shit together, okay?"   
"You got it dude."   
"Okay. Great. We have to go now or we will miss our flight." Dom warned to his bandmates. He didn't care about the flight he just wanted to get out of there before they said something that could offend Jared.   
"Fuck the flight, we are having a great time, right Jared?" said Matt. Dom looked at Chris hoping he would support him just for once.  
"I don't wanna go but I have to give this one to Dom. We can't lose our flight."   
Matt pouted. Dominic dedicated a Thank you look to Chris before returning his attention to the man in front of him.  
"Sorry, we have to go."  
"It's okay. I need some sleep anyway. You did amazing today by the way." replied Jared acting tired. He was hoping they could talk a little before they left.   
"Thanks. We'll see you soon." thanked Chris.   
The three members of Muse gave Jared a brief hug before heading outside of the room.   
"Take care Jay." Dom said before leaving. Jared rolled his eyes.   
"I will. Go catch your flight idiot."   
"Fuck you." the drummer replied with a giggle.   
Dominic closed the door and looked at his bandmates hoping they would have mercy.   
They didn't.  
"Daddy Dom uh?" Matt asked with a grin.  
"Leave him alone, Matt. He doesn't have kids someone has to call him that." mocked Chris.   
"Shut up. Not because I'm gay I like every man on Earth." assured Dom before heading to the elevator.   
"Dude you were starving for him on there." Matt said.   
"Okay, you might not like him but you definitively are attracted to him."   
"Those things are basically the same!" Dom said.  
"Sorry, sorry. Chris meant sexually attracted." Matt clarified. Both men started laughing loudly at Dom's evident blushing.  
"Screw you. Both of you."   
"Won't Jared be jealous?"   
Dominic got in the elevator and closed the doors before his friends could get in. He was gonna have to deal with their shit the entire flight, and probably the whole tour.   
He was gonna take every chance to have a peaceful moment.  
He took his phone and wrote a quick text after noticing he was kinda rude when they were with Jared.

_Hey, sorry for that. I didn't mean to be rude with you. I hope your back gets better soon. Please take care._

Jared smiled widely when he read that text.


End file.
